


You Have No Power Over Me

by DisillusionedInDeath



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poor Jareth, Sad, Short One Shot, ambiguous - Freeform, angsty, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisillusionedInDeath/pseuds/DisillusionedInDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth is sad. And misunderstood. Forever alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Power Over Me

Oh, how your words torment me. The pain they bring is devastatingly mixed with the joy of hearing you speak. The meaning of your words tears into my mask and threatens to reveal my anguish. If that happens, I will surely break completely. However brief the glimpse you catch of my pain at your rejection is too long. Even if it would soften your heart, you eyes would remain as cruel as they ever were. And now it is too late. You are back in your real world and you think it is safe. I am now forced to retreat back into the Underground that has been my prison for many long ages. You have passed beyond my grasp and I cannot get you back. I watch you with your friends as though through a glass wall. The time has gone for me to reach you; if it ever existed. So I wait. I wait with the hope that a time will come when I can get to you again. But it is a fool's hope and only a fool's heart would still cling to it. Yet I wait all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FanFiction.


End file.
